Yu-Gi-Oh! L.O.G. Duel 001 - Yuichi Endo vs Sato Otori
Short Duel, but it's just a starting point. 'Yuichi Endo vs Sato Otori' Turn 1: Sato Sato Summons "Dark Soul Pirate (1700/0). As it was Normal Summoned, he activates it's effect, allowing him to send the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Dark Soul" monster from his hand. He sends "Dark Soul Brute" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard and chooses to Special Summon "Dark Soul Necromancer" (1500/0) in Attack Position. As he controls at least 2 "Dark Soul" monsters, he Special Summons "Dark Soul Unicorn" (2000/0) from his hand in face-up Defense Position. He then Overlays his 3 Level 4 "Dark Soul" monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Soul - Absolution Dragon" (1000/0) in Attack Position. He proceeds to activate the Spell Card "Extra Gift" allowing him to declare the name of a monster, and if that monster is in his opponent's Extra Deck, that monster is Special Summoned to his opponent's side of the field and Sato can draw 2 cards. He correctly declares "Cosmic HERO Violet Flame" (2700/1700), and it is Special Summoned to Yuichi's side of the field in Attack Position. Sato then activates the effect of "Dark Soul - Absolution Dragon", detaching 1 Overlay Unit to target 1 face-up Attack Position monster his opponent controls and place it face-up in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and treat it as a "Dark Soul" card. "Absolution Dragon" also gains 500 ATK for each face-up "Dark Soul" card in Sato's Spell & Trap Card Zone ("Absolution Dragon" 1000 → 1500). The effect of "Necromancer" also activates as it was detached allowing it to be placed face-up in Sato's Spell & Trap Card Zone ("Absolution Dragon" 1500 → 2000). He then activates the Spell Card "Overlay Supremacy" detaching all Overlay Units from "Absolution Dragon" and banishing 2 monsters from his hand and 1 monster from his Graveyard with the same Level to Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from his Extra Deck whose Rank is equal to the Level of the banished monsters. He banishes the Level 6 "Dark Soul Brute" from his Graveyard and the 2 Level 6 "Dark Soul Knights" in his hand to Special Summon the Rank 6 "Dark Soul - Corruption Form" (2000/0) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yuichi Yuichi draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Cosmic HERO Blue Ray" (1200/1000). He activates "Blue Ray's" effect, discarding the Spell Card "Cosmic Spell of Concentration " to add a Level 4 lower "Cosmic HERO" Augment Monster from his Deck to his hand. He chooses to add "Cosmic HERO Red Mist" to his hand. He then Crosses the Level 4 "Blue Ray" on his field with the Level 4 "Red Mist" in his hand to Cross Summon the Cross Product 16 monster, "Cosmic HERO Brave Ventis". The Crossed monsters are placed in the Cross Zone, and thus "Red Mist's" Cross Zone effect is in place, increasing the ATK of all Cross Monsters Yuichi controls by 500 ("Brave Ventis" 2500 → 3000). Yuichi then attacks and destroys "Absolution Dragon" with "Brave Ventis" (Sato 4000 → 3000). He then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Xyz Punishment", as a monster he controls destroyed an Xyz Monster by battle, 1 monster he controls gains 500 ATK and can attack a second time this turn, but it may only attack Xyz Monsters ("Brave Ventis" 3000 → 3500). He attacks and destroys "Corruption Form" with "Brave Ventis" (Sato 3000 → 1500). Yuichi then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Cross Cancel", returning "Brave Ventis" to the Extra Deck and Special Summon 1 monster used to Cross Summon the returned monster. He Special Summons "Red Mist" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. "Red Mist" attacks Sato directly (Sato 1500 → 0) Yuichi wins.